1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder devices and more particularly pertains to a new ladder with bottom step indicator for indicating to a user when the bottom step of the ladder has been stepped on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladder devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ladder devices include U. S. Pat. No. 4,311,208; U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,528; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,913; U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,525; U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,517; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,994.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ladder with bottom step indicator. The inventive device includes a pair of spaced apart elongate rails each having upper and lower ends with a plurality of steps extending between the rails. A light source is attached to one of the steps and a switch is provided on another of the steps and is electrically coupled to the light source such that a user stepping on this step activates the light source.
In these respects, the ladder with bottom step indicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating to a user when the bottom step of the ladder has been stepped on.